


【翻译】Yo soy tu lobo  我是你的狼

by Alicia115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 少狼
Genre: M/M, So yeah, Wolf!Derek, chomp chomp chomp, desperate!Stiles, this is a bit crack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候，中了魔法并不一定是件坏事，但对其他人来说，那就是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Yo soy tu lobo  我是你的狼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yo soy tu lobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146721) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



 

 

 

“不，Derek！别那么干！如果被我老爸知道他会杀了我们俩的！”

 

为时已晚。Derek刚从沙发扶手上扯下一块来，看也不看就咽了下去。Stiles愤怒又绝望地看着他。

 

“坏狼......我已经和你道过歉了，我正试着找到解咒的方法，你还想让我怎么......不！也别做那......”

 

Derek抬起一条腿，在Stiles经常坐的地方撒了泡尿。

 

“我不干了，我要杀了你！”Stiles喊道，但当他伸出手去想要抓住它时，Derek用Alpha那红色的眼睛盯着Stiles的蜜色双眼，威胁地冷哼了一声，并试图去咬那只伸到眼前的手。Stiles惊叫了一声，一屁股跌坐在地板上。“我还在学习！Deaton说那只是个时间问题......”

 

狼版的Derek嗤了一声，这让Stiles皱起了眉。

 

“你也有错，知道吗？你说过它没有法力，是你找上了我这个被你称为‘没用的家伙’的人。在我看来，这是你自找的。”

 

狼的眼神闪了闪，然后决定接着咬沙发。

 

Stiles用双手捂住头。

 

“别咬那该死的沙发了！它什么也没干！”

 

当Derek转过头看着他，Stiles立刻闭上了嘴。Alpha的眼神里明明白白地写着‘你想让我咬你吗？我很乐意那么干。’

 

“ 呃......”Stiles畏缩着不敢看他，“请继续。”

 

Derek发出满意的声音，转过身去攻击那家具。与此同时Stiles抱着膝盖坐在地上，看着这场由狼造成的破坏。

 

“我想念我的正常生活，在没有狼人的时候，我唯一需要担心的只有我的分数，还有让 Lydia Martin 注意到我。”狼的耳朵动了动，很快又静止了。“现在不同了，我不得不忍受所有那些想杀了我的......贝肯山的Alpha。”狼哼了一声。“是的！你！你的一时兴起把我困在这，而Lydia和Jackson正在某个角落里接吻。说真的，我做了什么得遭受这个？还有，好像所有那些还不够一样，我爸已经不相信我了，而我有种奇怪的感觉，我觉得我正在被某个同性吸引......不，等等，忘了我最后说的那句。”

 

他觉得另一边的狼听到了并哼了一声，但Stiles装作他没听到的样子站起来，并走上楼梯。

 

“我需要洗个澡然后睡一会儿......明天放学后我得继续找。”

 

起初他没注意到Derek一路跟着他，直到他开始脱衣服。当他脱下短裤时，他的余光瞄到了Derek。

 

“嘿！现在你不但是头可悲的狼还是个偷窥狂了？你应该感到羞耻，Derek。你偷看一个无辜的正在洗澡的青少年......出去在房间里等我。”

 

老实说，他没想到Derek会听他的话，但幸运的是他顺从了。Derek离开了，走之前也没有朝他发射眼刀，他让Stiles独自沉浸在思绪中。

 

洗澡能帮助他理清思绪。他不知道该怎么做，但他必须找到转换咒语，同时他得处理对Derek的感情，如果他们必须呆在一起，那对轻松地解决这件事没有任何帮助。

 

当他回到卧室时，发现狼正躺在他的床上，占据了所有的地方。

 

“太好了，现在我不能在我自己的床上睡觉了......”

 

他穿好惯用的T恤和短裤，准备离开，但一声警告的吼声阻止了他。当转向声音的来源时，Stiles看到了作出防御姿态的Derek。

 

“什么.....？我现在不想和你玩，Derek。我需要睡眠，如果你睡在我的床上我就不能睡那了，所以我得去睡沙发。”

 

一声新的咆哮声警告他, 离开并不是个好主意。

 

“哦，上帝啊。你就不能让我安静地待着？行，好吧，你赢了！我睡在床上，你毛茸茸的屁股会让我窒息，然后明天早上我爸会就发现我的尸体，喉咙里卡着一个巨大的毛球。”他自暴自弃地爬上床，轻轻推开那狼。“你开心了？”

 

狼没有发表意见，直到他几乎压在Stiles身上他才表示满意。

 

“好重......”Stiles叹了口气，但他仍把手放在狼的身上，摸着他的毛。“但愿明天早上我还能四肢健全......晚安。”

 

没过多久他就精疲力尽地睡着了，怀里的Derek是如此的温暖，以至于他错过了狼身上发出的震动和光芒，接着似乎响起了呼噜声。

 

*** 

 

阳光透过百叶窗照射进来，停在了stiles的脸上。他动了动脑袋并试图转个身，但他动不了，有什么沉重的东西压着他。当他睁开眼，眼前的一切差点让他的心脏从嘴里跳出来。

 

Derek，人类，赤裸的，压在他身上。他刚才提到裸体了么？

 

“D-Derek......”他试着挣脱，但那只是吵醒了Derek。“呵，嘿。别杀我。这不是我的主意。是狼......你......我的意思是......”

 

很快Derek让他闭上了嘴，他吻了Stiles。

 

“呃......”除了那个Stiles什么也说不出来了，这情况太让人费解。“那是什么？别告诉我说是一个吻，因为很明显啊那就是个吻。我想知道的是你为什么要那么做......？我不喜欢你。”

 

那不是个问句因为他确定Derek不会否认。

 

“你是唯一一个那样想的人。”

 

“什么？”Stiles不适地动了动，他能感觉到Alpha硬邦邦的肌肉紧贴着他那不那么结实的身体。

 

Derek叹了口气，稍稍退开了些。

 

“为什么你觉得我会继续救你的命，Stiles？”

 

“但我也救过你的命！”

 

“因为我喜欢你。”Derek宣布。

 

“那不......”Stiles闭上了嘴，因为Alpha是对的。他再也不能掩饰什么了，他没有理由那么做。“唔.....怎么......？”

 

“当你在我身边时，你和其他人闻起来不一样。”Derek慢慢地露出了一个微笑。

 

“闻起来像什么？”

 

“一个家......我的。”

 

Derek把那作为结束语。他还会有更多的时间去研究这件事。但那一刻，他们还有别的方面需要加深一下了解......

 

【END】

 


End file.
